El enojo de Sakura
by May-07
Summary: ¡Sos más fácil que la tabla del dos!


_¡Hi Hi!_

_Yo con un nuevo one no tan nuevo xD_

_¡Disfrútenlo! (pero no se lo coman xD)_

_Publicaciones: Mundo SasuSaku_

* * *

**El enojo de Sakura**

-¡Sos más fácil que la tabla del dos!_ gritó. Estaba enojada, realmente enojada.

-¿Qué?_ le preguntó molesto ¿Qué le quería decir ella con eso?

-Sos re simple señor perfecto_ le dijo furiosa_ Te definiré con una sola palabra… G-A-T-O. Sí señor ¡Sos simple, sos gato!

Sasuke la miró sorprendido… ¿Gato? ¿Le estaba diciendo que era un gato?

-Eres un maldito mujeriego_ le dijo con ira_ ¡Un arrastrado!

Sakura lo seguía insultando sin parar, estaba poseída por la furia.

-Sakura ¿qué demonios estás diciendo?

-Estoy diciendo la pura verdad Uchiha Sasuke.

¿Uchiha Sasuke? Sin duda Sakura debía estar realmente enojada para llamarlo de esa forma y, en efecto, así era. Estaba tan molesta que golpeó a Sasuke en donde más le duele: en su orgullo.

Sasuke aún no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, estaba más perdido que una persona en un desierto. No encontraba explicación para el repentino enojo de Sakura, ella simplemente llegó y empezó a insultarlo sin motivos.

-Tú y tú maldita popularidad_ seguía insultándolo.

Y ahí a Sasuke le cayó la ficha… ¿Popularidad? Por lo visto en esa palabra radicaba todo el problema.

-Sakura…

-Encima vos_ decía señalándolo con el dedo_ no haces ni mierda.

-Sakura…

-Esas malditas ratas que se te tiran encima y vos en vez de alejarlas no les decís nada…

-¡Sakura!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Podríamos hablar como personas civilizadas?

-¡No quiero!

Sasuke cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, Sakura era todo un problema.

-Por favor, hablemos con calma, gritando no solucionaremos nada.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, yo ya entendí todo, para ti no valgo ni cinco centavos.

-¿Qué carajos estás diciendo? Maldita seas Sakura ¡No entiendo cual es el estúpido problema!

-¿No lo entiendes? Mira vos ¿quién iba a creerlo? El señor Uchiha no sabe nada_ le decía burlándose.

-Kami dame paciencia_ pensó Sasuke, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

-¿En mi defensa?

-Sí, habla_ le dijo de manera cortante_ Aprovecha mi generosidad.

-Pregunta… ¿De qué diablos me tengo que defender?

-No te hagas el idiota, no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que me queda.

-¡Por Dios Sakura! No sé, no sé de qué me tengo que defender ¡No entiendo nada!

-Claro, te haces el tonto cuando te conviene.

Sasuke se empezó a desesperar, por lo visto el tema si tenía que ver con la popularidad pero… ¡No tenía la más mínima idea, específicamente, de que la había hecho enojar! A ella le molestaban las chicas que lo seguían pero nunca… ¡Nunca! La había visto reaccionar de ese modo.

-Sakura… Explícame que fue lo que te hizo enojar, por favor.

-¡Vos lo sabes! Así que acá no te vengas a hacer la víctima.

-¡Que me lleve el diablo!_ gritó desesperado_ ¡No se de que mierda me estás hablando mujer! ¡No se! ¡No tengo la más pu… idea!

-Estas desesperado…

-¡Pero claro que sí! ¡Si no se qué es lo que pasa!

-Gané_ le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué?_ le preguntó confundido.

-¿No lo recuerdas? ¿La apuesta que hicimos?

-¿Apuesta? ¿Qué apues…?_ y la ficha cayó… ¡Oh rayos! ¡Sasuke eres un completo idiota!

-Logré que te desesperaras_ le decía contenta_ Hoy era la fecha límite para lograrlo… Y lo conseguí… Así que ahora… Cumplirás tu promesa_ dedicándole una dulce y maliciosa sonrisa.

La apuesta, la maldita apuesta ¿cómo se le pudo haber olvidado?

"Si logras que me desespere antes que se termine el mes seré totalmente cariñoso contigo en público el mes siguiente"

Esas fueron sus exactas palabras… ¡Maldito sea el día en que se le ocurrió esa "brillante" idea!

-Ahora tendrás que cumplir con tu palabra Sasuke kun.

-Tsk. Lo planeaste todo ¿cierto?

-Así es_ dijo orgullosa_ Tendría que ser actriz_ decía riendo_ No creí que funcionaría tan bien.

-Funcionó porque no recordaba la apuesta.

-Claro_ dijo divertida_ Yo creo que fue mitad y mitad.

-Como digas_ le contestó cortante.

Sakura observó detenidamente a su novio, se notaba a kilómetros que estaba molesto, irritado y algo ¿dolido?... Ella se sintió culpable, tal vez se había pasado…

-Sasuke kun…_ lo llamó.

-¿Qué?_ le preguntó sin mirarla.

-No es necesario que cumplas la apuesta.

Sasuke se volteó a verla sorprendido y confundido ¿Ella tirando por la borda lo que le había costado conseguir y dejando de lado su deseo de ser tratada con cariño por él delante de la gente? No podía creerlo…

-Perdón, creo que me excedí_ dijo bajando la cabeza_ No quería hacerte sentir mal… Es que… bueno… Ya no importa_ dijo levantando la cabeza y sonriéndole con dulzura.

Un silencio algo incómodo se instaló entre ambos. Él no sabía que decir y ella tampoco.

-Bueno… _comenzó a decir Sakura_ Será mejor que me vaya a mi casa… Lo siento…

Y antes de que Sasuke pudiera decirle algo, ella ya se había ido…

...

Sakura se encontraba sentada en el parque tomando sola un helado y pensando en lo que había hecho el día anterior.

-Soy una estúpida_ se decía a ella misma.

Había deseado tanto ganar la apuesta para que él demostrara frente a todos cuanto la quería que no tuvo en cuenta que podía herirlo…

-Tonta_ se repetía.

En estos momentos ella se sentía una basura… Una total y completa basura…

Sakura miraba a todas las parejas pasar, se veían felices y se notaba mucho cuanto se querían… cuanto se amaban… y que no tenían vergüenza de mostrarle al mundo como se sentían. Ella sonrió con infinita tristeza…

-No tienes por qué estar triste_ le dijo una voz muy conocida a sus espaldas. Ella se giró bruscamente.

-¿Sasuke kun?_ dijo sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-Creí que no querrías verme_ le dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Tonta ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_ dijo levantándole la cara con sus manos suavemente.

-Ayer… yo…

-Shh_ le dijo suavemente para que se callara, poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios_ Lo pasado pisado ¿no crees?

-¿No estás enojado conmigo?_ le preguntó extrañada.

-No.

A Sakura se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas…

-Sakura_ la llamó_ No llores.

-Perdón_ dijo secándose las lágrimas_ Siempre hago todo mal y…

Sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasado… Él… la estaba abrazando… Sasuke Uchiha la estaba abrazando ¡Y en público! ¡Que la partiera un rayo y la choque un auto!

-Sasuke kun ¿Por qué…?

-Ganaste…

-Sí pero no tienes que hacerlo por obligación…

-¿Y quién dijo que lo hago solo por obligación?

Sakura lo miró sin entender.

-¿Sabes por qué lo hice? Porque te lo mereces y… porque quiero que sepas cuanto te quiero.

Sakura sentía que se estaba muriendo por dentro. La felicidad era tanta que sentía que no podía respirar… Y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas…

-Te Quiero_ le dijo sin poder contenerse, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Yo Te Amo_ le contestó, respondiendo al abrazo con una semi sonrisa.

-Y yo a Ti_ le dijo riendo suavemente.

-Tengo que tomar una nota mental_ dijo de repente Sasuke_ "Nunca hagas apuestas con Sakura porque hará lo que sea para ganar"

Sakura empezó a reír con ganas ¡Como le gustaba ese chico!

-Recuérdamelo_ le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-Lo haré_ dijo riendo_ Y vos haceme recordar a mí que no acepte tus apuestas para no meter la pata.

-¿Es un trato?

-Claro_ dijo Sakura extendiendo su mano para cerrar el trato.

-Conozco una forma mejor para hacerlo_ le dijo, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le dio un beso en los labios.

Sakura quedó en shock…

- Ahora sí es un trato_ le dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de su novia.

Y ella… sonrió…

**Fin**

* * *

_¡Y listo el pollo!_

_Espero que les haya gustado n.n_

_¡Nos leemos en alguna otra cosa!_

_¡Paz, amor y chocolates!_

_**Mary**_


End file.
